


Do as the Romans do

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [62]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ich brauch nicht noch ‘nen Kreislaufkollaps zusätzlich zum Hexenschuß.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/159403.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do as the Romans do

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – „Vertraust du mir jetzt?“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Fluff, mild h/c, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel versteht.  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Nichts, was ich nicht schon 243 mal geschrieben hätte … *räusper* Außerdem OOC. Aber ich bereue nichts ;)

***

„Boerne … wie oft soll ich es noch sagen: Ich steh nicht auf Sauna! Das ist mir viel zu heiß. Ich brauch nicht noch ‘nen Kreislaufkollaps zusätzlich zum Hexenschuß.“

Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. War ja klar, daß der nicht so einfach aufgab. Wie war das nochmal: _Nein heißt Nein?_ Das Konzept war Boerne offensichtlich völlig fremd. „Und Sie hören mir einfach nie richtig zu. Habe ich etwa etwas von Sauna gesagt? CALDARIUM habe ich gesagt, und –“

„Boerne, ich -“

Boerne hob eine Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Schon die alten Römer wußten, was guttut. Kreislaufschonende 40 bis 50 Grad, die Muskeln entspannen sich, und ehe Sie sich versehen, ist Ihr leichtes Lumbalsyndrom Vergangenheit.“

„Sie wollen doch bloß morgen nicht alleine zur Pressekonferenz mit der Klemm.“

Boerne sah ihn empört an. „Wieso unterstellen Sie mir eigentlich immer niedere Motive, wenn ich mich um Ihr Wohlergehen sorge?“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Sie könnten es wenigstens einmal versuchen. Oder vertrauen Sie mir etwa nicht?“ Boernes Gesicht hatte jetzt einen eindeutig verletzten Ausdruck angenommen.

Thiel seufzte. „Caldarium?“

„Genau.“

***

Und so war das gekommen. Weil er einfach nicht Nein sagen konnte, wenn Boerne ihn mit diesem Dackelblick ansah und _Vertrauen Sie mir etwa nicht?_ sagte. Und Wärme sollte ja nun wirklich gut sein bei so einem Hexenschuß, und er hätte ehrlich gesagt alles versucht, was die Schmerzen irgendwie zu lindern versprach. Von den meisten Schmerzmitteln bekam er Magenschmerzen, die den Rückenschmerzen in kürzester Zeit Konkurrenz machten, und Spritzen stand er eher skeptisch gegenüber. (Boernes erstes Angebot in der Richtung hatte er sofort dankend abgelehnt. Boerne war Arzt, ja – aber bei seinen Patienten konnte er nichts mehr falsch machen. Bei ihm wohl.) Was blieb da schon übrig? Und nach der ersten kurzen Irritation – _Natürlich ist das textilfrei. Was denken Sie, wo wir hier sind – in den USA?_ – mußte er zugeben, daß das wirklich gar nicht so übel war. Gerade so warm, daß man ganz schläfrig wurde, aber nicht so warm, daß man gleich zu schwitzen anfing. Er lag mit seinem Handtuch auf den warmen Kacheln, wie von Boerne empfohlen, und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln mit jeder Minute mehr entspannten und der Schmerz nachließ. Dafür nahm er sogar den Zitrusduft und die Walgesänge im Hintergrund in Kauf. Und die Tatsache, daß er nackt mit Boerne in einem Raum war. Er schielte kurz zu dem anderen hinüber, der sich gerade umgedreht und den Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt hatte, und ließ die Augen schnell wieder zufallen. Ein Glück, daß er in diesem exklusiven Club sicher keinem seiner Kollegen begegnen würde. Das gäbe sonst garantiert wieder Gerede. Wobei so ziemlich alles, was mit Boerne zu tun hatte, zu Gerede führte – er wußte auch nicht warum eigentlich. Vermutlich fanden die anderen es einfach komisch, daß er und Boerne überhaupt irgendetwas zusammen unternahmen. Egal was, das mußte nicht mal so was Grenzwertiges wie ein gemeinsamer Saunabesuch sein. Es reichte schon, wenn er erzählte, daß sie zusammen gekocht hatten. Oder wenn Frau Klemm vom gemeinsamen Wäsche waschen redete. Dabei hatten sie sich nur zufällig im Waschkeller getroffen. So wie meistens … er gähnte … also meistens waren das irgendwie Zufälle. Viele Zufälle. Weil sie zufällig nebeneinander wohnten. Klar, das hätte er irgendwann mal ändern können, aber warum? Es war ja oft auch ganz praktisch, wenn Boerne so nah …

„Thiel?“

„Thiel …“

Er blinzelte und sah Boernes Gesicht über sich. Für drei Sekunden wußte er nicht, was passiert war und warum Boerne in seinem Schlafzimmer war – bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Caldarium.

„Das ist hier zwar nicht so heiß wie in einer Sauna, aber einschlafen und ewig hierbleiben sollten Sie trotzdem nicht.“

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht eingeschlafen.“ Thiel wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß Boernes Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag. „Ich hab‘ nur kurz die Augen zugemacht.“

Boerne lächelte. „Schnarchen Sie immer, wenn Sie die Augen mal kurz zumachen?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Gut, dann war er eben kurz eingeschlafen. Und wieso war Boernes Hand eigentlich immer noch da, hatte Boerne die vergessen? Fand der das denn gar nicht komisch?

„Geht’s Ihrem Rücken besser?“

Ach ja … der Hexenschuß. Der war wirklich besser. Er nickte.

„Na sehen Sie. Und werden Sie mir jetzt zukünftig vertrauen?“

„Aber nur was Rückenschmerzen angeht“, brummte Thiel.

Boerne schnaubte. Und nahm die Hand weg. Irgendwie war das jetzt auch komisch, eigentlich hatte sich die da ganz gut angefühlt. Aber natürlich war das ziemlich unpassend. Vor allem jetzt und hier und nackt. Nicht daß ihn Nacktheit grundsätzlich störte. Als Kind war er immer mit seinen Eltern am FKK-Strand gewesen und hatte das eigentlich ganz toll gefunden. Aber in Kombination mit Boerne machte es ihn dann doch irgendwie nervös. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was mit Hexenschuß und immer noch etwas benommen gar nicht so einfach war – und da war Boernes Hand wieder, Boernes Hände, und halfen ihm.

***

Er hätte etwas sagen sollen, dachte er, als sie wieder im Auto saßen und zurückfuhren. Daß er das schon alleine schaffte. Hätte er ja auch, er hätte schon ohne Boernes Hilfe aufstehen können, nur ein bißchen langsamer und umständlicher eben. Sie hätten sich nicht so nahe kommen müssen. Aber irgendwie hatte ihn die Wärme schläfrig und nachgiebig gemacht und er hatte den anderen einfach gelassen. Hatte sich helfen lassen. Hatte die Nähe zugelassen, einfach nur weil Boerne so gewirkt hatte, als wäre das das normalste von der Welt. Und weil er sie brauchen konnte. Die Hilfe. Und auch ein bißchen die Nähe. Weil er wußte, daß Boerne vieles tun würde, aber bestimmt nicht das gegen ihn verwenden. Weil er Boerne vertraute.

Er sah aus dem Fenster, während Boerne ihm was von römischen Thermalbädern und römischer Badekultur erzählte, und fragte sich, wann das passiert war. Daß er Boerne vertraute. Aber er konnte das an keinem Ereignis festmachen – es war anscheinend schleichend und langsam passiert, ohne daß er es so richtig gemerkt hatte. Und dann bremste Boerne und sagte „Wir sind zuhause.“ An jedem anderen Tag hätte er deswegen mit den Augen gerollt – das sah er doch selbst, das mußte ihm niemand sagen. Heute hörte er _zuhause_. Und wunderte sich nicht darüber, daß Boerne sofort zustimmte, als er ihn fragte, ob er noch auf ein Glas Wein mit zu ihm kommen wollte. „Ausgezeichnete Idee. Das dient ebenfalls der Muskelentspannung und Sie sind morgen wirklich wieder auf den Beinen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie sprechen dem Wein in Maßen zu.“ Und wußte, was er schon immer gewußt hatte – daß Boerne natürlich keine Lust darauf hatte, den Pressetermin am nächsten Tag alleine zu bestreiten. Aber auch, daß Boerne Lust hatte Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und vor allem, daß er selbst Lust hatte Zeit mit Boerne zu verbringen. Das war, alles in allem, die größte Erkenntnis, die ihm ein Hexenschuß jemals eingebracht hatte.

* Fin *


End file.
